The Geese
by barncat
Summary: How did Pip lose his eye? What else happens to the Wild Geese at Hellsing? Follows manga canon, eventually PxS.
1. Default Chapter

Standard disclamer: I don't own Hellsing, nor any of the characters from it.

* * *

It had all gone terribly wrong. Instead of it being a simple little mission to eliminate a few hostiles, the Wild Geese had run into a stronghold. One thousand men to their one hundred—that including the medics. It was chaos. 

"Captain!" came the yell. "They're comin' out!"

"_Merde_," Captain Pip Bernadette swore. "I can't _believe _this!" Their employer's intelligence was supposed to be rock solid, seeing as their employer was the controlling government of Uganda. The entire intelligence community was devoted to the Wild Geese and other mercenary companies hired to put down the rebelling military, so why were they handed with _this_ load of bad news? "Fall back 50 meters! Plan Charlie!"

The Wild Geese fell back to prepared foxholes, and readied themselves for close combat. But something went wrong.

"Incoming!" came the yell from the left flank. Mortars started falling with increasing accuracy, creating craters in the earth that were leading straight for the embattled mercenary company. Pip could dimly see the soldiers leaving the front gate of the base, using the bomb craters to shelter themselves from the return fire the Wild Geese were laying down.

Pip turned to his radioman. "Contact the other companies. See what is happening to them, and if there is any backup available."

Ignoring the sharp "yes, sir!" from his subordinate, the Captain ran to where the medics were preparing IVs and bandages for the inevitable casualties. "How is it?"

"Nothing major yet," the lead medic reported, "but those mortars are going to cause a fair bit of damage. Can the others do anything?"

Pip grinned. "So far we're the only ones. Good job." He turned and ran back to his command post. "Well?"

"We're on our own for about another hour. The Pigs are in the same position as we are; Hellish Angels and the Mad Dogs are on their way with planes to all positions. But it's going to take time. Sir, I've a letter written. Give it to my family?"

Pip shook his head. "Not today, Ian. You're going to walk out of this one with a decent check."

The only thing that Pip heard was the rising whistle of a shell falling from the sky. He yelled as hot metal pierced his eye, and then he was down, hands clapped over his injured face. "Mon Dieu! Medic!" he screamed out, tears of pain streaming out his remaining eye. He felt the sharp prick of a needle, and managed to gasp out retreat orders before blackness overtook him. This was one battle that could not be won by his men.

xXx

Pip awoke to find himself in the back of a truck. _Truck? Why am I in a truck?_ He thought sluggishly. Struggling to sit up, he croaked, "Report? Just what is going on here?"

"Captain, it's Doc. We're not allowed into any hospitals just yet—apparently there is some sort of truce going on now. No, don't do that!" the medic scolded as Pip reached up to remove the confining bandages. "One eye, sir, well," Doc hesitated. "It got hit directly by shrapnel." He gulped. "It's completely gone, sir. Your other eye is bandaged to keep anything from moving, and we're going to keep it that way for a few more days. Just to heal up."

Pip felt a water bottle being pressed into his hand, and he took a long drink as the truck rattled to a stop. "Casualties?"

"Minimal, sir. About 10 men were wounded, and there were three KIAs. Ian, Big John, and Wildcat, sir. I dare say that we were lucky; not even several bombing runs by Hellish Angels broke down the other side."

Pip reached to his side, feeling for the side of the truck. Reaching it, he swung around on his pallet so that he was sitting up against it. Wrapping his braid around his neck, he asked "And what about the Pigs and the Mad Dogs?"

"The Pigs are essentially gone, sir. They tried to retreat, but were chased and gunned down or captured and killed."

"Th' bastards _slaughtered_ 'em, Bernadette. An' they 'ad anti-aircraft guns t' boot." The heavy accent of the Mad Dogs' commander came from Pip's side. "Got three o' me planes and a chunk of me men, too." He swore. "We're gonna be out o' it all fer a while; we've less than 60 pr'cent left, and most of t'ems injured." The thick accent distracted Pip from the dull throbbing in his left eye.

"Where _are_ you from, Bert? Doc, find out when we can get out of this truck."

"'ere and there, lad. 'ere and there," was heard over the solid thud of combat boots hitting pavement. A heavy hand patted Pip's shoulder. "An' here's a messenger for ye, I'm guessing. I gotta get back to me men. Luck be wit you, Bernadette!"

"Captain Barnes?" the piping voice came from the rear of the truck. "Message for you from your second."

"Give it 'ere, lad." Bart's voice faded as he walked away.

Pip heard Doc climb into the truck. "Are you comfortable? Is there anything that I can do for you?

"No," Pip reached up to his face and felt at his bandages. "What you can do is get these bandages off my face."

His hand was slapped away. "I'm sorry sir, but I can't do that until the day after tomorrow at the earliest. Here. It's time for your medication."

Pip felt the sharp needle prick in his arm and fell asleep, silently cursing all doctors.

xXx

The next few days were all one long blur for the Captain. Doc had kept him drugged, knowing that if the Captain was allowed to stay awake for long, he'd've not only removed his bandages, but gone out among his men—good for morale, bad for health. The amount of alcohol that was consumed on their downtime...Doc shook his head and continued to check on his patients.

* * *

So...thank you all for taking time to read this. I did change the history of Uganda around a bit; in 1985 there was a rebellion and guerillas attempted to overthrow the current government, and in January 1986 the rebellion ended with a new leader(MSN Encarta online)...however, the Wild Geese are shown to be in Uganda in 1992 (according to the Dark Horse translation of Hellsing volume 3) and I just, well, completely screwed it over. Yeah. 


	2. Job offer

Hellsing: not mine. No money is being made by me from this.

* * *

Kampala, Uganda. 1999

xXx

Pip woke up, gasping. That dream again! Always a take off on one central theme—some girl, with blond hair and eyes that were blue one moment, red the next. Blood. Helicopters. Endless training. He put it down to the drugs that Doc was giving him. After all, he'd never seen anything like that. Red eyes. He snorted, and felt at his face. The bandages were still there. He moved his hands around until he had found the end, securely taped down, and started to peel back the tape.

"Sir, I'd really wish you wouldn't. It is too bright outside, and anyways. You're pulling at the wrong one."

"_Damn,_" Pip cursed. He thought he was alone. This was beginning to be annoying, "And when may I take them off, mother?" He mocked. "And, just why are we still in this truck?

"Never, sir, since _I_ will be the one removing them once I am finished fixing Mike's bandages. After all, I can see to remove them correctly. We are still here because all the hospitals are filled with people who are less than pleased with us, and other companies are suffering because of it. I elected to stay here because they will give us supplies, and the rest of the Geese are rotating with guard duty," Doc continued working. It was cramped inside the truck, but, over the past week, he had learned to deal with it. Better to be in a truck, with at least some access to the hospital, than out in that godforsaken backcountry with only what he could carry. "There. Now, captain, let me just make it a touch darker in here, and then I'll take them off."

Pip sat silently, as he heard Doc pulling down tarps. He scowled. _Damn those Ugandans. If we hadn't needed the job..._ He jumped slightly as Doc used a pair of scissors to cut the bandaging material then paused, his hands pressed against Pip's eyes.

Doc kept his hands holding the bandages over Pip's face. "Mike, this isn't going to be a pretty sight. I'd recommend that you turn around." Not waiting to see if the young man had followed his orders, he carefully peeled the bandages away from Pip's face. He sat back as Pip's remaining eye opened and glared at him. He'd forgotten how..._impatient_...the Captain could get when he was injured. "It isn't as bad as I had thought, sir," Doc calmly stated, reaching over to his box of bandages. "However, I'm going to have to cover up your left eye, if only for the good of morale."

"Damn, sir," Mike breathed, staring at what was once a complete face. "You got real lucky with that one."

Pip continued to glare at Doc as he reached up and felt at his face. His questing fingers felt at his nose, and worked their way over to where his left eye was..._had been_. He gingerly touched at the space, and felt cotton, dried blood, and skin, puckered into ridges. "And what, exactly, do I look like?" The darkness was soothing, in a way. Pip was able to make out Doc rummaging around in his boxes, and Mike, staring at him in fascination.

Doc sat up. "Here, sir," he said, handing Pip a small mirror. He then resumed searching through his boxes.

Pip raised the mirror, and looked in it. He grimaced. Dried blood circled red, puckered skin and cotton that had been stained blood red. And more tape. Tossing the mirror aside, he turned his attention back to Doc. "And I can leave this truck now? Maybe wash my face off?"

Ignoring Mike's grin, Doc calmly finished pulling tape and gauze pads from boxes before he replied. "If you'll give me a few minutes, sir, then you'll be able to leave and without all that blood on your face. Mike, did you remember a uniform for the Captain?"

Mike, still grinning, handed over a bundle of clothing before lying down on a pallet at the rear of the truck. "Back to base after this, sir?"

"Probably," Pip replied as Doc attacked his face with a gauze pad and sterile water. He hissed as Doc pulled the gauze pad and tape away from his ruined eye.

"Good," Doc mumbled as he leaned closer to Pip's face. "It's healing up nicely." He sat back. "Well, Captain, the good news is that you're healing up nicely, so you won't have to have both eyes bandaged again. The bad news is that you're going to scare off any girl who sees your face." He chuckled, then stopped when he saw Pip glaring at him. "Sorry, sir. Let me just finish rebandaging this. This came for you earlier today, also."

_To: Pip Bernadette, Captain, Wild Geese, Kampala, Uganda_

_From: Walter C. Dornez, Hellsing Organization, London, England_

_30 July 1999_

_Dear Sir:_

_It has come to my attention that you may be looking for employment soon. I believe that it would be possible for us to reach an agreement that would be mutually beneficial. _

_Recently, Hellsing suffered a severe loss of personnel, and since we are a "black" organization, it would be impossible for us to simply draw men in from the special services as is normally done. However, we have the funds to offer you a significant contract, details of which can be discussed. Your primary mission would be as bodyguards to the head of the organization and as security guards, with additional responsibilities being added as needed._

_If interested, please contact me at this address._

_Sincerely, _

_Walter C. Dornez, Hellsing Agency_

Pip felt himself smiling. "What do you think, Doc?"

"If we can get them to give us the money, sounds better than to have to patch you all up again."

_To: Walter C. Dornez_

_Hellsing Organization, London, England_

_5 August 1999_

_Dear Mr. Dornez,_

_We gladly accept your offer of employment. It is requested that we be met at the Port of Bristol on 12 August with several large trucks and transport for 90 men. Further details of our contract can be worked out then._

_Sincerely,_

_Captain Pip Bernadette, Wild Geese_

xXx

Pip lit a cigarette and leaned over the ship's rail. Staring out over the water, he thought back on his latest dream.

_It was that girl again, the one with the odd eyes. She smiled at him, showing canines that were slightly elongated and pointed. "You, Captain," she had said, "I challenge you." She then proceeded to throw him all over the room, right in front of his men. After that, it had all gone weird. He was lying on the floor, and she was leaning over him, but now all her teeth were pointed and sharp—just like a shark. She whispered something to him, and then bit him on the neck. Hard. After a few seconds, it even stopped hurting, and he closed his eyes and let feelings of pleasure wash over him. Finally, she lifted her head and melted into a large black puddle filled with eyes, all laughing at him. He drifted, surrounded by all those eyes, each one laughing at his plight. That was when he woke up._

"_Merde,_" Pip muttered. Dreams like that. He flicked his now burnt out cigarette over the side and lit another. Rubbing at the bandage over his left eye, he started to head back to his quarters, only to stop. Sitting down against a crate, he started thinking. _I wonder if all these dreams are related to our next job. They started, hmmm, right before I got that letter from London. Only got worse after I accepted._ It was hard, seeing one's dream girl quite literally in one's dreams. _She is rather a bit of a dish. But I don't know who she is, her name, what she's like..._ Pip shook his head.

"Those things will kill you, sir," Doc sat down next to Pip. "But then again, considering our profession, cancer does seem to be the way to go. You're up late."

Pip grunted. "Couldn't sleep." And he didn't want to sleep, come to think of it.

"I've stuff for that, if you'd like." Doc took a sip of coffee, then turned to look at his Captain. "The men think that something's off with you. Haven't had a good drink with them in days, and rumor has it that you're instead choosing to drink yourself into oblivion each night. So tell me, what's wrong with you?"

"Bad dreams," Pip forced out. "No, not bad dreams exactly. Just really disturbing."

"About what? C'mon, Captain, I've known you for years. Not much can shock me, and sometimes talking about it helps." Doc shifted, leaning back against the crate and bracing himself against the sway of the ship.

"If you weren't my second in command, Lieutenant..." Pip grumbled, then took a drag of his cigarette. "It's a girl."

Doc choked. "A _girl_? Captain, the sun must be setting in the east! I've never known you to get worked up about a girl before!"

Pip scowled.

"I'm sorry, sir. But it isn't much of a secret that you've never had any really serious relationships before. What else happens in these dreams of yours?"

"It starts out just fine," said Pip softly, "just me and her, doing nothing really. Training, sitting, nothing, and it's all well and good. But then things...change. Rather unpleasantly at first. She's either sucking my blood, or sticking her hand into my chest and ripping out my heart. And by then there are all these eyes, just watching and laughing. That's when I usually wake up, when I'm surrounded by a bunch of red eyes and this weird blackness."

"Huh," Doc took a large drink from his cup. "Really can't do anything about dreams, and I can see why you wouldn't want to sleep, if that's what they all end up like. Only thing that I can recommend is to keep active and try to tire yourself out a bit more than you have. Do some training exercises with the men, don't isolate yourself so much." He grinned. "What does she look like?"

"Blond, blue eyes that sometimes are red," Pip drew a figure with his hands in the air. "Always wearing this short little mini and a really tight top, too. Fair hand with a gun. Got one that's twice as tall as she is. Wonder how she carries it. Muscles would have trouble carrying that gun, never mind firing it."

Doc laughed, and clapped Pip on the back. "Go back to sleep, Captain. I'll give you some vitamins to take," he ignored Pip's grumble about how he wasn't an old man, thank you very much, and so he didn't need any vitamins, "and you just enjoy being visited in your dreams by a lovely little lady who can probably outshoot you. And next time, try taking control, eh?" He winked, and stood. "Good night, Captain. And hey, when we arrive we'll work on getting you a proper eye patch so that you don't have to go around with bandages all the time."

Pip stood too. "Thanks, Doc. And hey...your mother called. She wants to know why you aren't writing her." He laughed, and headed towards his quarters, feeling better than he had an hour ago.

* * *

Timeline-wise, this is taking place right around the time of Luke and Yan Valentine's attack on Hellsing, and slightly after. Begging pardon for character confusion, at this point in time "Doc" refers to the head medic with the Wild Geese, and "Captain" is Pip. If anybody seems too OOC, please tell me and I'll fix 'em. 


	3. The arrival

Hellsing and all the characters involved are not mine, I make no money off of this.

* * *

There was an old man waiting for them at the dock. "Captain Bernadette of the Wild Geese?"

Pip jumped off the gangplank. "Yes sir. Are you from Hellsing?"

The man bowed. "Walter C. Dornez, Hellsing family retainer. If you will please come this way, there are several trucks and a bus for your men. Have you anybody else that you would like to participate in our conference? The subject matter should be kept private until Sir Hellsing has had a chance to meet with you."

"If it would be possible, sir," Pip said, "I'd really rather stay with my men until we arrive."

"Very well," Walter bowed and smiled. _ A good choice was made. He is a good commander._ "We shall talk at further at Hellsing." He turned and led the Wild Geese to a parking lot where several trucks and busses waited.

The state and size of the Hellsing grounds managed to shock even the most jaded of the Wild Geese. Uncharacteristically silent, they followed Walter into an outbuilding and settled down in a large room. "Anybody want a drink?" One man asked doubtfully, and was mobbed as the soldiers reached for some form of comfort in their new surroundings.

Pip followed Walter into an adjacent room, where they sat down.

"There was slightly false information that you were given in the letter, Captain," Walter calmly said. "We do need you and your men as guards, yes, but also as fighters. We fight monsters, Captain, and anything else must be told to you by Sir Hellsing herself. Our personnel were recently depleted, all but ten died in a recent attack here. I dare say that you saw some of the repair work?"

Pip narrowed his eyes. "Monsters?" he asked cautiously. "And there are attacks here?" He leaned forward, wishing for a cigarette. "Sir, is there anything else that I need to know before I decide whether or not to take my men away?"

"Only that I wish you would allow Sir Hellsing to meet with you later on today, Captain. You will most likely change your mind after meeting her. Ah yes, contracts. I suggest that you take a look at this and then make changes."

Pip scanned the document. Full medical, wages that most of his men could only dream about, time off, "This is almost too good to be true, Mr. Dornez. Where is the catch?"

"No catch, Captain," Walter replied smoothly. "And please, call me Walter. I will not lie to you. This is a potentially dangerous job here, one that will make Uganda look like the proverbial walk in the park. It has been the Hellsing tradition to ensure that the soldiers are all happy. Now, if you will excuse me, I have other duties that I must tend to. Sir Hellsing will be down in just a few minutes."

Pip returned to the other room and claimed the only chair, positioning it so that he could watch the door.

"Captain?" A voice said doubtfully. "We've got questions for you."

"What are they," Pip asked without looking around. "I can't promise that I can answer them all since I don't have all the answers."

"What's all this then, Captain Bernadette?" a medic asked.

"What's what?" Pip replied, not taking his eyes off the door.

"Something about us having to be guards or something? Are we some rich bloke's personal army?" Mike questioned, also staring at the door.

"No, and try not to let this spook you," Pip grinned, "Our job this time...is to kill off monsters!"

Amid the laughter, a female voice spoke. "It's true."

Pip stared at the person who had walked in. Was this the Sir Hellsing, then?

"Your enemies are blood sucking, ageless, immortal vampires," the woman continued. "We carry garlic and holy water, drive wooden stakes into their hearts, and cut their heads off. Then we burn their corpses and scatter their ashes at a crossroad. _That is how we work_." She smirked. "Read Bram Stoker for more details."

"You must be barmy!" Pip couldn't help himself. "There's no way vampires exist in this world..."

"You simply don't know. No, to be accurate, you simply haven't been informed." The woman interrupted. "This Hellsing organization was formed one hundred years ago. We have conducted our operations beneath an unsuspecting populace as an instrument in the war against vampires. It's hard to understand no matter how I say it. So behold. _That_ is your enemy, a vampire." One of her hands shot out to point at a blond haired, blue-eyed woman wearing a mini skirt and a tight top.

"Wha..." Pip couldn't believe it. He stared at the girl that he had been dreaming about for the past week. She was real? "You're...a vampire?"

"Uh, yeah...something of the sort..." the girl stammered, blushing.

The room erupted in laughter. Even Pip couldn't help himself, he joined in. No way could this girl be a vampire. "If, if, if you're a vampire," he gasped, "then I'm bloody Frankenstein's monster!"

His laughter was cut short as he felt himself go flying as she flicked her finger at him.

"I challenge you, Captain. And I'm only allowed to flick my fingers." The girl said coldly. And over the exclamations of the mercenaries, she did so, sending Pip flying back into his men.

"She's a freak!" Pip yelled. "Can't see her at all, can't even sense her! All she did was flick me but my head's spinning!" He felt blood trickling down his face. This was just like one of his dreams...but he knew that he was awake, this time. He only hoped that it wouldn't end as the rest of his dreams all had.

"Right, so," the girl continued. "Like she said, I'm a vampire."

Pip stared at her. "You're really a vampire?"

"Of course she is," a baritone voice said. A body followed it..._through_ the wall? "Among us, she's the lowest of the low, but she's obviously a vampire."

The Wild Geese were cursing, trying to move away from this new threat. It was too much for most of them; after the fighting in Uganda and the long and difficult trip, their captain getting beat up and people walking through walls was sensory overload for the exhausted mercenaries.

"Not much in the way of guts," the newcomer observed. "Will they be of any use to us?"

"Alucard!" the woman snapped.

"My humble apologies," Walter entered the room. "I tried to stop him."

"Walter," was the only response.

"They'll be guarding my bed," Alucard stated, staring at the mercenaries. "I wanted to see what manner of men they are," he smiled.(1)

Pip stared. Those eyes...just like in his dreams. He noticed Walter handing the woman—she had to be Sir Hellsing—a letter, and their quick departure. He reached into his pocket for a cigarette. To hell with the rules here, he needed it.

"Captain," it was the girl. "If you will please come with me, I can show you the rest of the barracks. Ah," she blushed, "I am Seras Victoria. And don't worry about smoking here." She grinned, showing one elongated, pointed canine. "Sir Integra likes her cigars." She headed out the door.

Pip looked back at his men. "Well, now you know the truth." He winked. "You should see the contract that they've offered us. We'll talk more about it later." He stood up and followed Seras into the hallway, letting his men decide whether or not to stay there.

"She seems slightly familiar," Doc said, catching up to Pip. "Seem to recall you telling me something about this girl the other night."

Seras suddenly stopped. "This is the main barracks. I don't know if all of your men will fit in here."

Pip opened the door and started counting beds. "No." He turned around and looked at his men. "Half of you here, the other half lets keep going. Sort yourselves out however you want. This may be a long-term assignment." He saw Seras' grin. Did she know something? "Have anything that you want to tell us, Miss Victoria?"

"Ah, no Captain," Seras blushed again. "There are more rooms down this way, including a private one for you." She blushed even harder, if that was possible.

Pip smirked, and turned to the soldiers. "Hear that? I don't have to put up with your gossip and makeovers all night long!" That got the laugh that he'd been looking for, even if it was slightly forced.

Seras continued to the next door, and opened it, revealing barracks identical to the other. "And here are another set of barracks, Captain." Pointing at a door across the hall, she said, "And that is your room, Captain. Please, Sir Integra would like to meet with you in private now."

With that, the Wild Geese split up and started moving their gear into the rooms as Pip and Seras continued walking.

"Tell me something," Pip said casually, "Do you shoot?"

"Yes sir," Seras replied enthusiastically. "I've a Halconnen cannon as my personal weapon. Not much good for close battles, but I usually don't get all that close." She trailed off, looking sad. "This doorway leads into the main building. Please forgive the mess; it has only been a week since we were attacked. Sir Integra's office is on the third floor." She yawned. "Oh! Please excuse me, Captain."

Pip only grinned and continued walking up the stairs. "Don't worry, Miss Victoria. Everybody is bound to be tired right about now."

* * *

(1) Direct quotes taken from Volume 2 of the Hellsing manga, the Dark Horse English translation. 

Again...if anybody sees any problems, please tell me and they'll get fixed. Muchos thanks to Kelia, who was kind enough to beta this for me.


	4. Contracts and parties

Hellsing isn't mine.

* * *

Pip saluted and stood at attention. "Captain Pip Bernadette of the Wild Geese, sir," he said, completely forgetting that he still had a cigarette.

"Relax, Captain," Sir Hellsing said, a cigar in her mouth. She nudged an ashtray closer to him on the desk. "I trust that your men are settling in?"

"Yes, sir," Pip said, "you have very nice barracks. Nothing that I've ever seen can come close."

"And you have been a mercenary for how long? Five years, ten?" sarcasm dripped from her voice. "But I thank you. They were the first part of the building to be repaired, along with the security fence and the kitchens."

"No, sir," Pip replied, slightly annoyed. "My father commanded the Wild Geese, and I traveled with them for my entire life."

"Sit down," came the order. "Seras, thank you. You have my permission to leave; I shall need your assistance later on today. Be prepared to leave at 2 PM."

"Yes, Sir Integra," was the reply as the door clicked shut.

"Now, Captain, do you think that you and your men will be able to handle this job?" was the first question in a long list that left Pip feeling slightly unsettled. His reward for keeping up with the questions was a smile. "Good."

"Sir?" was all that Pip could think to say as a pen was handed to him and a piece of paper slapped down on the desk.

"Review this, and ensure that it is to your liking, first, then you can get started on your training soon." This was a copy of the contract that Pip had seen earlier. He scanned it to make sure that no changes were made. One line worried him slightly, "personal correspondence shall not be limited, but will be subject to random reviews and censorship for the good of the organization. Leave time will be strictly monitored if reason to suspect treason occurs." Shaking off the feeling, Pip leaned forward and signed it, placing the pen down next to the paper.

"Thank you, Captain," and here Sir Integra smiled. "Now, please, get some rest. I cannot have my men falling down during guard duty. You start training in two days."

Pip stood, saluted, and left, wondering just what the hell had happened.

xXx

Returning to the barracks, Pip found a wild party going on. He whistled for attention, and when it was quiet enough for him to be heard, said, "check this out," and handed over the contract. Grabbing a glass, he moved over to the drinks and poured himself a beer, listening to Doc reading out the details and the replies of his men.

"Captain, I don't know how you got this one, but damn, you did good, sir. We're going to be living the high life, here," was yelled out over the general hubbub.

"Captain," Doc appeared at Pip's side, "here's the contract back. Can we talk?"

Pip finished his beer. "My room," he said, and turned to leave.

xXx

Pip entered his room and stopped. He had thought that his men were lucky in their rooms; his was unlike anything that he'd ever seen before. Large bed, large desk…large everything, in fact, and it all looked Very Expensive. And Very Old.

Doc pushed his way in, and stared. "Very…nice. So much for the parties," he slowly said, turning around in a circle. "Think that you'll need to get some more clothes, though, to fill a dresser of that size. Uniforms aren't going to cut it." He sat down in a chair. "Pip, this job feels funny."

"Funny how?" Pip replied, seating himself in another chair and lighting a cigarette. "And I've clothing. I just never wear it."

"Funny in that this isn't our usual job," Doc leaned forward. "They're giving us these barracks, which are just too nice for us common mercenaries. Soldiers belong in these barracks, not us. We're getting paid far beyond our normal fee, and I don't think that you had to get anything out of them. And the way that the vampire smiled gave me the shivers, frankly."

"Which vampire? Alucard or Miss Victoria?" Pip flicked ash off his cigarette. "She seemed welcoming—mostly—and it appeared to me that it was all a big joke for Alucard. It would have been nice, though, if he had come in the door," he shrugged. "Although you're right, the amount that we're getting paid does seem a bit off." Pip stopped as a knock came at the door. "Yeah?"

The door slowly opened to reveal Walter and Seras. "Ah, Captain," Walter said. "I trust that you are finding your accommodations acceptable? Come, Miss Seras." The two entered the room and crossed over to where Doc and Pip were sitting. "Here is information about Hellsing and the area. Tomorrow you will all be given your identification cards that will allow you to leave the grounds. Miss Seras will be your liaison and training officer. Have you any questions that could be answered now?"

Pip grinned. "Eh, only one. We've more gear; is it possible for us to have it sent here?" he sat back in his chair. "This seems like it's going to be a long term job here, considering the contract and all, and the men have left a lot of their personal belongings in storage."

Seras looked slightly surprised, but Walter simply nodded. "Of course, Captain. Might it make your men a bit quieter?"

Pip laughed, finally hearing the sounds trickling in from down the corridor. "I doubt it, Walter, but I can ask them to keep it down a bit if you'd like," Walter nodded, "and I'll keep them all in this general area for tonight."

"That will do quite nicely," Walter said, looking at his watch. "Now, please excuse us, but Miss Seras and I have an appointment that must be kept. In the future, however, Captain, bodyguard roles will also be given to you." He stood, and smiled slightly, "there are those out there who know who we are and what we do and still despise us. Captain, Leftenant." Walter and Seras left, with a church's bell tolling the hour in the distance and a party going on a bit closer.

Pip looked over a Doc. "Think we should go back before they start exploring?"

Doc nodded, and the two of them stood and hurried back to the party.

* * *

Ahhh...thanks to people who pointed out my timeline errors. Having volume 4 coming in a month late will do that to a person ;)  
And much thanks to SerasKelia, who beta'd this sucker.  



	5. Training and mission

Hellsing is not mine, the only profit that I'm making from it is purely mental. (Stress relief, ya know?)

* * *

Pip sat down at the table and grabbed at the pot of coffee sitting in the middle of the table. _Ah, coffee. Never could do without it,_ he mused, ignoring the usual mayhem that was the Wild Geese and breakfast with the long ease of practice. 

"Tell me, Captain," Seras stood behind him, "are they always like this?" She licked her lips unconsciously as she surveyed the room. "I thought that you were the best, and, well," she trailed off.

"And you thought that we'd be a bit more professional?" Pip grinned wickedly. "Only when we've weapons in our hands." He decided to pry. "Look, Miss Victoria, what did you do before coming here?"

Seras blushed slightly. "I was a police girl," she stood a bit straighter. "In D-11, I will have you know!"

"In what? Never mind," Pip replied. "But with your team, were you only focused on your work, or did you also have down time?"

"We were given regular downtime," Seras spoke slowly, "And-"

"And did you ever have fun during that downtime, or did you just sit at home?"

Seras blushed. "I see, Captain," she murmured. Then she shook her head. "But that still doesn't mean that I should be able to hear your men from halfway down the corridor!"

Pip motioned for Seras to sit down. "Better halfway down the corridor than from Sir Hellsing's office. Don't worry," he explained, "the men know just how loud they are allowed to be. A few of them have made it into a science." He refilled his coffee cup. "And so what brings you down here?"

"Tonight's training. Tonight it will be outside, at the large field behind the troop barracks. Bring small arms only, and I will meet you there just after sundown."

Pip reached into his pocket and pulled out a piece of paper that had been folded and re-folded many times. Spreading it out on the table and pushing the two sides back together after they had ripped, he pointed. "This is where the training ground is tonight?"

"Yes," came the vampire's response. "And, um, Captain? Would you like another map?"

"No, this one will do me fine." With that, Pip picked up the pieces of his map and his coffee cup and walked away.

"The nerve," Seras fumed as she left to return to her basement room.

xXx

"So, it's been a week. What do you think of this situation?" Pip sat down at the head of the table, looking at the men playing cards. "Stay or go?"

Mike stretched his arms out over his head. "I'm liking this. Stay."

The others nodded. "Although it's nice that the vampire hasn't shown up again. He is really out there, sir. The male one, I mean. Not Miss Victoria. Damn, but if she wasn't dead…" The speaker leaned forward. "Hit me."

"Isn't that the truth," Pip grinned, "But she is. So it's unanimous, we're staying for the long haul." He laughed when he saw the shocked looks that he was being given. "It was in the contract; there is no termination date for our services. Deal me in?"

A gentle cough came from the doorway. "Please excuse me Captain, but Sir Hellsing requests your presence in her office immediately." The young secretary, blushing furiously at the looks she was getting, fled.

xXx

"Sir Hellsing?" Pip walked into her office. "You wanted to see me?"

"Yes, Captain. Sit down." Sir Integra looked up from the paper she was reading. "How good is your knowledge of history? The Second World War, to be exact?"

"Not very," Pip allowed. "I know some, but probably not what you were looking for. Mostly the non-fighting aspects of that time period."

"Huh." Sir Integra raised a single eyebrow. "That certainly is interesting for a man of your position, Captain."

"Well, sir," Pip grinned, "Not much use in knowing battle tactics that are useful for battalion sized groups using technology that is 50 years old now, is there?"

"You'd be surprised," was the reply. "but thank you. Here, read this." She shoved a file across the desk.

Pip scanned it, and looked up. "Millennium? Is that some sort of odd joke?"

"Read." Sir Integra sounded impatient.

It as all simple information, but in line with what Pip knew about the defunct Third Reich. Experiments with the undead, vampires, "Why are you telling me this, sir?"

Sir Integra scowled. "Because, Captain, that is the group behind the recent attack on Hellsing, where all but eight of my men were brutally murdered. They are being tracked with all due haste, but I'm afraid that they are not done. No, if they really are remnants from the Second World War, then they will not stop until they complete Hitler's goals—world domination. Our current mission, and one that will see fighting, is to track this group down and destroy them to the last man. They managed to escape us 50 years ago, but not now. This time, we will be victorious. Dismissed!" she snapped.

Pip stood, saluted, and walked out of the room and straight into Seras. "Excuse me, Miss Victoria."

Seras smiled. "No, Captain, it was all my fault. I was thinking on something that my master told me. Ah, training tonight. It will be outside again, this time with your standard weaponry."

"Thank you, Miss Victoria." Pip grinned. "So 'Master,' eh?"

Seras blushed. "It isn't like that! He is my master, and I cannot disobey him. Not like that!" she snapped, seeing Pip's grin. "Please excuse me, Captain, but I think I hear Walter calling." She ran off.

Pip watched her go, idly playing with the end of his braid. _I wonder…_ he shook his head and, flipping his braid over his shoulder, returned to the barracks.

xXx

"Ah, Captain," Walter walked into the lunchroom. "I was looking for you."

"Yes?" Pip lit a cigarette. "How can I help you? I already talked to Sir Hellsing."

"We need your assistance. You, a small band of your men, Alucard, and Seras Victoria will be sent to South America most likely in the next day or so. Are you able to make contact with the smugglers that you use to send over weaponry and the coffins for Alucard and Miss Seras?"

Pip sat back in his chair and thought for a minute. "How much are you willing to pay? The smugglers that we normally use are free at the moment, but it won't be cheap for such a short notice."

"Money is not an issue," Walter said, sitting down. "Her Majesty's government is fully behind this operation. Security, however, is. Shipping two coffins? A preposterous thought."

Pip nodded. "I'll contact them this afternoon."

xXx

Pip could only stare at the young vampire. "You want us to do _what?_"

"Your targets are there," Seras said, pointing to dim shapes in the distance. "Fire on them from here."

The Wild Geese looked at each other, shrugged, and started firing.

After a few minutes, Seras started to look annoyed. "Look here, whatta you think you're doing? No no no no no!" She yelled. "It's no good like that!" Turning to Pip, she snapped, "Why can't you manage the 4,500 meter mark?"

"You idiot!" Pip burst out. "Don't be ridiculous!" She was treading a fine line, insulting his men like that.

"Wh-wh-wh-why?" Seras stammered. "You lot are dogs of war, right? A pineapple army, right?"

"It's not that!" Pip yelled back. "who can hit 500 meters with ordinary small arms?" he mocked. "You'd have to be some kinda bloody freak to pull that off."

Seras just stared at Pip, and then walked over to Mike. "Please move for a second," she quietly requested.

Mike looked at her. "Sure."

By this time, everybody had stopped firing, and were all crowded around Pip, staring at Seras. She was standing there with a sniper rifle, staring at the targets. The mercenaries jumped as she suddenly swung the rifle up with one hand, and Pip gasped as she started firing. The shells were landing with lethal accuracy, and as the largest target, a jeep, exploded she lowered the gun with a smile. The Wild Geese just started at her.

Pip was looking at the targets through his binoculars.

"How about it?" Seras smirked.

"Look closely, fool." Pip was starting to get amused. She acted so young! "All hostages eliminated!"

Seras screamed in frustration.

Pip grinned. Turning to his men, he said, "This portion of training seems to be over now. I want everybody that I talked to earlier to go to the indoor firing range and fire at least 1000 rounds, then bed. Everybody else, you're done."

Doc nodded at a silently fuming Seras. "What about her?"

Pip looked at the vampire. She was just standing there, ignoring Muscles creeping up behind her with a wicked look on his face. _What the hell,_ he thought, _may as well see if this works…_ and started humming. Muscles stopped, looking at his Captain as the tune reached his ears and his smile only got wider.

Then the singing started. Seras's head jerked around, staring right at Pip. Her eyes were widened in shock, and she took off running towards the house.

Pip nodded at his men, and started walking in the same direction. He needed to see if Walter was still awake to answer some questions.

"Walter!" Pip heard Seras cry as he entered the room. He grinned.

"Ah, training is over, then?" Walter calmly asked.

"S-s-sex-sexual harassment!" Seras angrily stammered, pointing back at Pip who was standing just inside the door. "That weird mercenary commander was singing this nasty cadence!"

Pip just grinned. "I don't know but I've been told…" he started singing again.

"Great barmy pillock!" Seras yelled.

"Walter," Alucard stepped in, "It's old fashioned, but I have an idea." (1)

Pip and Seras both stopped and looked at Alucard, confused.

"An idea about what?" Walter sounded annoyed.

"She has a coffin, no? Then we can use it," Alucard said, then disappeared.

xXx

"No!" Seras shrieked, seeing the coffin. "Why can't I travel with everybody else? Or stay here!"

"Police Girl, you are unable to cross the ocean the way that you are now," Alucard forced Seras to focus on him as Pip and a few of the Wild Geese crept up from behind. "I care not for your excuses." He looked Seras straight in the eye. "Your master commands it. You shall go to South America."

"But, but, but," Seras stammered, "but, ack!" she squeaked as Pip and his men grabbed her and quickly forced her into the coffin. Two men jumped on top as the others went for their hammers and nails.

Quickly nailing the lid down, Seras' cries of distress were ignored. Alucard assisted by seating himself on the foot of the coffin, staring at the door.

"Hunh." Everybody in the room heard as Sir Integra opened the door and stopped short, staring at the coffin and Alucard.

"Good morning, Integra," Alucard said, standing up.

"We settled on using a coffin in the end," Walter said at the same time, from the doorway.

"I don't see that getting through customs," Integra slowly walked further into the room, circling the coffin sitting on the floor.

"There shan't be any."

"And why not?" Integra turned around to stare at Walter.

"Because it is a smuggling vessel." Walter looked nervous.

"Heeeyyyy…let me ouuuuuttt!" Seras yelled out as she banged on the lid of her coffin.

Over Seras' cries, Integra looked cautious. "Are you sure about this?"

"It's the same smugglers that we always use. As long as we are paying them, we can rely on them," Pip smiled, the prospect of action starting to become exciting.

"Let me out!" Seras continued to try to escape.

"Silence," Alucard commanded, staring at the coffin. The background noise from Seras stopped.

Integra scowled, then focused on Alucard. "That isn't how you normally dress. Isn't sunlight one of a vampire's worst enemies?"

"I can't be expected to go for a plane ride dressed like _that_. It'd make me a walking billboard for our foes," Alucard said, idly playing with his sunglasses. "Besides, for _me_, sunlight isn't some great enemy. I just _hate_ it."

Integra smiled ferociously as Alucard bowed. "You have only one order: _search and destroy_."

"I understand, _my master_," Alucard smiled and was gone.(2)

Integra turned to Pip. "Captain, you are going as backup. Use your best judgment, and whatever you do, _do not get in his way._ Alucard is a monster, and a monster he shall remain for all eternity, caring not for friend or foe while fighting. Dismissed!" she snapped, leaving the room.

Pip nodded. "Of course," turning to the other mercenaries in the room, he said, "Let's go. We're being met in an hour to start transport."

"Nooooooooooo," Seras hollered, unheeded, "Let me out of here! Captain! Walter! Let me ouuuuuut!"

* * *

1, 2Direct quotes taken from the Dark Horse English translations, volume 3. 

This comes to the end of what I wrote last summer; don't know how much time I'll have over break to do more. As always, criticism is welcomed and acted upon. Eventually. After finals week.


End file.
